nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Travel Will Tell
This is the article about the storyline, for the Series, see Time Travel Will Tell (Series) Time Travel Will Tell is a Storyline created by Ebon Shadowshot. It consists of a number of maps which follow the events of the 'Scavenger Hunt' storyline, which consisted of Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La. The main focus is the missions of Edward Richtofen after he utilizes all of he aquired objects to create the 'Green Wunderwaffe DG-2', which turns Zombies into humans, and vice versa. The Zombies are completely under Richtofen's control should he shoot the living with the gun. However, the Zombification is temporary, and Richtofen must make it permanent. Takeo Masaki is plotting his revenge against the satanic, schizophrenic, German doctor. Time Travel Will Tell is the first installment to the Time Travel Will Tell Series. Maps Six maps have been released. The sixth was the final map in the storyline. Generation Generation is the first map in the storyline. It is set primarily in Antartica, but features a major easter egg which takes players across the maps of Zombies lore. It features a new perk, Enigma and two new Wonder Weapons, the Tsunami Cannon and the 97 Typhoon Cannon. Both World War II weapons and Cold War weapons appear in the map and the infamous Kassimir Mechanism of Ascension is revealed. read more... Abenddämmerung Abenddämmerung is the second map in the storyline, and is set in the House of Parliment in England. It was hinted in the ending cutscene of Generation, in which Richtofen says "en", short for england before he was cut off. It features a new Wonder Weapon, the Earthquaker DG-4 and new destructive perk, Pyromaniac Pop. read more... L'Étranger L'Étranger is the third map in the storyline, and is arguably the most overjoyous or heartbreaking map in the series. It features the progression of the storyline, and one of the four original characters dying. The time related subject of the map is the new Wonder Weapon, the Zeit-Beschleuniger, which causes Zombies to rapidly age before exploding. Catacomb Rot is the major easter egg. The first ranged enemy in the Zombies series is introduced, the French Quarantine Officials. read more... Revenge of the Silverback Revenge of the Silverback is Dead Ops Arcade 2, and progresses the DOA storyline. It features Wonder Weapons as power-ups, and the demonic announcer making his first appearence in Dead Ops. The Cosmic Silverback's brother wants revenge on the four soldiers who killed the Cosmic Silverback, and has resurrected the dead to get vengeance. read more... Wald des Todes Return to the factory that started it all... 70 years later! Wald des Todes reveals that even the mighty Der Riese is not immune to mother nature's gift. Now a forest factory, Elena Siegman and the original three must battle the undead as nature has the map changing itself as time progresses. No Cold War weapons will save the four, only the good weapons of old. read more... Den Endkampf Den Endkampf brings the four to central Berlin where the undead have been running rampant for 60 years. The Frag-A-Splosion Machine grants the blessing of explosion and the new Wonder Weapons and Perks will leave the Panicked Survivors in awe as the undead hordes are cast aside like lambs to the slaughter. Is this the end? Find out what happens in Den Endkampf in... Den Endkampf! read more... Category:Ebon Shadowshot's Storylines